1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data entry terminals, such as computer keyboards, that permit the entry of a full range of alphanumeric characters into a data collection device, such as a computer, with the use of only one hand. More specifically, the keyboard relies on a limited number of keys to accomplish the task, and requires two keystrokes for nearly every data entry command or character entered on the terminal.
2. Background Information
Data entry terminals, including computer keyboards, are presently available in a variety of styles, although the most prevalent is the so-called QWERTY keyboard. The QWERTY keyboard is based on the traditional typewriter keyboard that has been in use for decades, with the addition of certain function keys, including keys for a numeric keypad and cursor control keys. QWERTY keyboards, however, have at least two major disadvantages: First, they take up a great deal of space. Modern portable computers often include reduced size QWERTY keyboards, but these are frequently much more difficult to use than full-sized keyboards because the keys themselves are also made smaller and are frequently moved closer together.
A second major disadvantage is that all traditional QWERTY keyboards require the use of both hands for efficient operation. Since these keyboards may have up to 128 keys or more, and since the keyboard is relatively large in comparison to the size of the human hand, typists are always trained to use both hands to achieve the speediest, most efficient use of the keyboard.
As noted above, other forms of keyboards and data entry terminals have become available in recent years as considerations of ergonomics and space efficiency become important. However, few if any such keyboards offer efficient one-handed operation and offer the operator physical cues to permit the operator easily to operate the keyboard without watching it while entering data.
It is well known in the art to provide certain of the keys with raised portions to indicate to the typist where the "home" position is on the keyboard. On the traditional QWERTY keyboard, for example, the F and J keys may include a small projecting dot that is just large enough to be detected by the operator's fingers without interfering with the operation of the keyboard. Additional projecting dots may be provided on other keys, such as the 5 key on a numeric keypad. Additionally, the function keys or a numeric keypad may be spaced a slight distance from the other keys of the keyboard, permitting the experienced typist to detect on which portion of the keyboard their hand is positioned. However, given the great number of keys necessary to input a full range of alphanumeric characters and to activate other functions provided by modern software programs available on today's computers, it is necessary for the typist to move both of their hands to reach all of the keys. In the process of moving the entire hand, it is more difficult for all but the most experienced typists to return to the home position without first searching for the keys with the projecting dots. Most typists are forced to take their eyes from their work and look toward the keyboard in order to return to the home position.
Additionally, certain data entry tasks are most easily performed with only one hand, perhaps because of the nature of the work or the location of the operator. For example, in certain inventory-taking environments, an operator may be required to hold a box or container in a certain position with one hand while entering data with the other. Or an operator may be required to enter data from an awkward position that requires the use of one hand to maintain proper balance or position while entering data with the other. Also, many physically disabled people with only one hand available for typing may find it at best inefficient, and at worst nearly impossible, to enter data on a traditional keyboard, since they may be required to reposition their typing hand with each individual keystroke.
The one-handed data entry terminal of the present invention overcomes difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.